Star's Story
by Star541
Summary: Ok lets just say this. I suck at summaries. It is a good story. Just read and review please


Star was on her way to King Caradock's castle, she was going to be the new-seconded cook. Star reached into her shoulder bag and took out a note. Star read the note over again to see where she was going. As she read the note said:

Dear Star Dragon, 

Star, I King Caradock, want you to help our other cook Pepper. Pepper works very hard, and

I want her to have help in the kitchen. When I heard of how great of a cook you are, I just had to

have a taste of your cooking. I will have my Squire Jane to keep a look out for you. Jane will be on her

friend Dragon. When you see them, just wave to them and she will give you a ride.

Sincerely,  
>King Caradock <p>

Star wrapped up the note and put it back in her pocket. Star looked all around her. When Star was 14, she was very ill. By the time a wizard got to her, she died. God wanted her to have a true love and a life. So God gave her an angel like body. Now, she has wings on her back, and the power to change into all kinds of animals. Including mythical creatures. "I wonder how far I am from the castle," said Star looking all around her. Star jumped into a tree and climbed up to the top. "No dragon in sight," Star said to herself. Star took off her backpack and stuffed it into her side bag. Star jumped down and started running. Star jumped up into the air and flapped her wings to get started. Soon, Star was in the air flapping and gliding in the air. "Hey, you there! Turn around now in the name of King Caradock" someone yelled behind her. Star turned around and saw a huge green dragon and a girl with orange fluffy hair. "You know King Caradock?" Star asked, a little confused. "Yes, my name is Squire Jane" she said putting her hand on her chest, "and this is Dragon." Jane said patting Dragon on the head. Star pulled out the letter and flew over to Jane's side. Star handed out the letter for Jane to read. "My name is Star, I am the new second cook. When we get there please don't tell anyone about my wings, if you do, I will have to move again. I don't want to move, I would like to settle down and maybe get married." Star said sitting behind Jane. Jane made a zipping motion on her lips and then she put her hand over her heart with her other hand raised in the air. "I promise that I Squire Jane will not tell a single soul unless it is an emergency, Knights honor." Jane said when she finished. "Thanks Jane, oh and Dragon, if you need anything just ask. I can change into anything. It comes with the wings." Star said rubbing the scales on Dragon's neck. "Wait, does that mean you can change into a dragon?" Dragon said hopefully. "Yes, why?" Star asked jumping off and flying up to face Dragon. "I bet you can't. I bet that you just want us to think that you're all mighty and powerful." Dragon said moving his claws to look powerful. "Fine, I'll prove it." Star said enraged by Dragons taunting. Star flew away from Dragon and they both floated in mid-air. "Think I want to change into a dragon. Big, red, and powerful." Star thought. Then a bubbly sensation came through her body. Her whole body enveloped in flames, Star started to transform. After a second past, she was a huge, red dragon. "Told you. I knew I could do it, but you didn't think I could." Star said to Dragon. Dragon did not say a word all he did was stare. Star quickly changed back into her normal self and sat behind Jane. "That was incredible. I didn't think you could do that." Jane said as Dragon kept flying. When they landed, Star had already put her pack back on. "Hey, Jane, who is the … new … person?" asked a guy with blue eyes, and blonde hair. "Star, this is Smity, Smity, this is Star." Jane said pointing to each other. I am going to go ahead and tell the King that you arrived. Smity, can you show Star around and introduce her to the others?" Jane asked Smity, but he didn't answer. He just stared at Star blankly. "Smity? Uh Smity, hello?" Star said waving her hands in front of his face. "Huh, oh yea come I will give Star a tour around the castle." Smity said Helping Star down off of Dragon. Smity led Star toward the kitchen, before they entered, Star turned around and saw Dragon choking back a laugh. Jane put a finger across her lips in a shushing matter. Star entered the kitchen with an aroma of dough and strawberries. "Hello, I am guessing that you are Pepper. I am Star, your new helper." Star said and held out the note. "Oh, why it is an honor meeting you. I bet you have lots of recipes that I don't know about." Pepper said shaking her hand. "I actually do, my mom wrote all of them down before I left." Star said pulling out a box. " Here you can use them." Star said handing Pepper the box. Pepper opened the box and examined the cards. "I don't have some of these spices." Pepper said pointing to the spices she didn't have. "Don't worry I saw most of the spices you need to make them on my way here. In a little bit I can go get them and make dinner tonight for the king. You know, to give you a break." Star said writing down the spices. "Thank you, I would like that very much." Pepper said putting down the box and hugging her. "This may be our first time meeting, but you already made a friend. Me." Pepper said releasing her. Star stared at a guy who smelled like dung and flowers. "Oh, uh my name is Rake, sorry I was just thinking, may I go with you to collect new herbs?" Rake asked looking at Pepper. "You are very polite and I could use the company. Yes, you can come with me to find new herbs, and Smity," Star said turning to Smity, who hasn't said a word. Before he knew that she looked, he was starring at her, He quickly turned around and Star saw his face turn red. "I would love it if you would come with me. You know the area around here so if you want to you can come." Star said hopping that he will say yes. "Sure, I can bring some horses for the trip. It will be faster getting to our destination." Smity said pointing behind him. "Ok, I will go to the king to ask if it is ok, and you guys get the supplies that you need." Star said going up the steps. "Ok" they both said following her. Star went into the open and saw a little girl with a young woman. Star already knew that was the princess. Star walked up the taller female. "Hi, excuse me, my name is Star, I am the new second cook now, and I was wondering where the King was, I need to speak with him." Star said politely. "Ah, I heard we had another person working here. The King is in the Garden; I hope you find what you need. Before you leave I am the lady in waiting." The lady in waiting said motioning toward a corner. "Thank you nice to meet you, oh and what is your name princess." Star said getting on her knees to see the princess eye to eye. "How did you know I was the princess?" the princess said. "I saw your beautiful dress and hair, plus your cute face, and I knew you must have been the princess." Star said with a smile. "Thank you, my name is Princess Lavinia. Nice to meet you." Lavinia said. "Nice to meet you to. Do you think that when I get back from a chore I have to do can we play tea party? I will even bake real tea and cookies." Star said standing up. "Oh yes, that will be wonderful, when can we do it?" Lavinia asked. "How about tomorrow afternoon so I will have time to make everything." Star guessed. "That will be wonderful, wear the prettiest dress you have so it can be a royal tea party." Lavinia said excitedly. Star started walking and stopped at the corner. "Don't forget tomorrow afternoon." Star said joyfully. "I won't!" Lavinia said calling after her. When Star turned the corner, she saw all kinds of beautiful flowers, and statues everywhere. "Ah, Star there you are. I am excited to taste your food tonight." The king said. "That is what I am here for. I want to get some herbs from the forest that I need. I found some on the way here and rake said he could get seeds and grow them here so I can get them easier. Smity is bringing horses with some supplies with in a cart. Before I go I wanted to have permission from you, my king." Star explained. "Ah, I see, that is splendid, I will see what we have tonight. I will want you to leave immediately. I can't wait," the king said happily. "Thank you my lord." Star said bowing. Star turned away and headed to the barn. In the barn, Star found Smity and Rake talking to each other, but they stopped and turned to greet Star. "So, what he did he say?" asked Smity. "Ready the horses we leave immediately." Star said happily. Star went to the nearest horse and let it out. Star got the saddle and got startled when she turned around to see the horse following her. "Can you please turn so I can put this saddle on you?" Star whispered to the horse. The horse mentally answered back. "Sure, my name is Clefeare. What is yours?" The horse asked nicely while he turned around. "Star, now please talking like this gives me a headache, we will talk later privately." Star mentally said to the horse. After Star got her horse ready, Smity was getting a sword. "Do you have a quiver of arrows, and a bow?" Star asked walking over to Smity. Smity rummaged through the box of weapons and turned around with a quiver of arrows and a huge bow. "Thanks." Star said putting the strap over her head so the quiver of arrows rested on her back. "Are you sure you don't want a sword?" Smity said getting a sword out of the box. "I am sure, here watch this." Star said getting on the horse and loading an arrow. Star kicked the horse gently with the back of her heel to have him go. Racing towards the other side, the horse dashed off. Aiming, Star launched an arrow at the target with grace, and speed. The arrow hit the middle of the target making a perfect bulls eye. "Wow, it looks like the arrow is a good weapon for you." Smity said as she returned with the bowstring resting on her chest. "This is only my far range weapon. My close combat sword is in my room." Star said. Quickly Star returned with her two duel swords. "Greetings Star, that is a very nice choice of weaponry." A man said walking onto a balcony. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Star said looking up at the man. "I am Sir Theodore, the kings most trusted knight. Will you strike that practice dummy with those two wooden swords? I want to see if you have the potential of a knight." Theodore said gesturing towards the mannequins. Star put her two swords on the latch where you tie the string to the saddle. Walking towards the dummies, Star grabbed the two swords. Star got into position and strikes the dummies hard with each blast. Twirling and slashing, some of the armor came off with the powerful swish of the blade. "Bravo, very well done. I will see if the king will make you a squire and watch you try to go against me." Sir Theodore said after every piece of armor was off. "Don't worry I will get that, you need to leave so that you can get herbs for the King." Sir Theodore said pointing at the armor on the ground. Star got on her horse and so did Smity. Rake rode in the cart that was pulled by Smity's horse. "Were off." Rake said as they walked out of the castle. Soon, they were at a gallop. Moving swiftly, Star ran ahead of the others to look for the last of the herbs they needed. The good thing was that it was mid-day. The bad thing, she heard a bear coming this way. Turning around, Star galloped to Smity to warn them. "There is a bear coming this way. Hide the horses. I am going to have to kill the bear." Star said her voice strained by the hot weather. Star jumped off the horse and ran up ahead. Smity tried to stop her, but failed. She was looking straight at the bear. The bear, reared up on its paws and Star stuck an arrow in its stomach. The bear roared in pain and slashed at her. Before Star could dodge, the bear slashed her side. Star dropped to her knees, her sides burning with pain. Star ran back and grabbed her swords. Barley able to stand up, Star attacked the bear with full force. Slashing and stabbing with all her might, the bear finally collapsed on the ground dead. Turning and gripping her side, Star walked back to the others. When she reached Smity, she dropped to her knees, her sides burning like fire. Smity crouched beside and removed her hand from her wound. Blood was gushing out of her wound, when she saw that she felt sick to her stomach. "Don't worry, you will be okay, when you went to go take care of the bear, I sent Rake with my horse to get help, the knights are on their way." Smity said, panic was in his voice. Dragon swooped down and landed next to them and Theodore jumped off. "I didn't want Jane to see this so Dragon only gave me a ride here. I knew there would be wounded people, so I brought supplies. Where is the bear?" Sir Theodore said in an urgent tone. "The bear is dead, but he gave me quite a scar." Star said clutching her side; her shirt was soaked with blood. Sir Theodore laid out a blanket and pillow on the ground. "Here, lay down on this, and try to sit up so I can wrap this bandage around your wound." Sir Theodore said getting out a sticky substance and a bandage. Star winced when she moved to the blanket. Quickly, Sir Theodore wrapped around her waist and put the sticky substance on the bandage and strapped it to her side. "How many people help you kill the bear?" Sir Theodore asked letting Star lay down. "No one, I wanted everyone safe so I killed it myself." Star admitted. Slowly everything dissolved into blackness.  
>"What's wrong with her!" Smity said when she lost conciseness. "Don't worry she will be ok, she lost a lot of blood. Help me get her onto the cart." Sir Theodore said grabbing her feet. Smity carefully helped put Star in the cart, and jumped into the cart with her. "Everything is going to be okay, just stay calm Smity, pull yourself together." Smity whispered to himself. Along the bumpy road, Star would sometimes groan in pain, and then when the road was smooth again, Star would go silent again. "We are almost there, how is everything holding up back there?" Sir Theodore said having Clefeare to go faster. "Do you need any help?" Jane yelled from the sky, she was riding Dragon. "Yes, after I unlatch the cart from Clefeare, I want you to pick up the cart and take it too the wizard for him to heal Star." Sir Theodore yelled to them. Turning to Smity, he explained, "I want you to stay in the cart with her, and make sure she doesn't fall out." Sir Theodore unlatching the wagon to Clefeare, tried to look calm. After, Sir Theodore unlatched the wagon. Dragon picked up the cart and flew off towards the castle. When they got there, the wizard told Smity to go on with our regular chores to pass the time. Smity couldn't work; he was to worry about Star. "I can't believe let her go straight to a bear and fight a bear, I am such a coward. I don't deserve her, even though I fell in love with her the first time I met eyes with her." Smity said, rage taking over him. Then eh slowly calmed down, he was tired of waiting, he wanted to see Star."<p>

Star woke up in a weird room. The room was big and smelled of herbs. "Must be the Infirmary." Star said to herself, sitting up, pain shot through her side, and all of her memories flooded back to her. "Oh yeah, the bear." Star said recounting the battle with the vicious beast. Star leaned back to the pillow and heard a faint knocking sound against the door. "Come in," Star said loudly. The door swung opened and an old man appeared from the doorway. "Ah, your awake. Good, good," the old man said pulling up the chair. "My name is Marvin. I am the wizard, or the potion master. Hand please." Marvin said holding his hand out. Star gave him her hand and he squeezed her wrested until it ached. "Good, your blood pressure is good." He said letting go of her hand, he walked back to the door and closed it. "I am here about your wings, I had to take off your backpack to put the bandages on to keep the bleeding at a low number. When I saw your wings I realized that you are the young lady that my friend told me about how your blood makes people immortal." Marvin said with a look of power on his face. Star was getting uncomfortable about the way the conversation was going. "So I need some of your blood." Marvin said, when he finished he pulled out a knife and reached for Star's hand. Screaming, Star jumped out of bed. Her side burned with pain and she scrambled to the floor. Star couldn't think of anything else to do. She was just a lump on the floor, getting ready to die. "Smity! Help!" Star yelled. Smity was her only hope, if he didn't get there in time, it would be too late. Before she lost hope, Smity came bursting through the door. Marvin, still holding the knife, attacked Smity. "Ah," he yelled. Smity pushed him away, holding his arm; he tackled Marvin to the ground. Smity got a hold of the knife and tossed it to Star. It landed on the ground and Star grabbed it before Marvin grabbed. Holding the knife, Star took it and held it against Marvin's neck. "Smity, you can take over now." Star said holding her side. When Star let go of the knife and handed it to Smity, Marvin grabbed Star's foot. Star fell to the ground, landing on her injured side. Wincing, Star curled up with pain, her whole side stung with pain. Smity reached to help her, but Marvin grabbed the knife and cut his leg. "Smity!" Star yelled. Smity fell to the ground, blood gushing from his wound. Star stood up the best she could, "I am tired of everyone trying to kill me. Now, it's my turn." Star said enraged. Star prayed to the Fairy King to heal her, and turn her into a warrior. Then, all of a sudden, lights flashed all around her, or though she thought. The lights were actually coming from her, her side was healed and the pain stopped. Then armor appeared on her with a bow of centaur hair sting, and arrows with feathers of golden owls. Her wings grew bigger with designs of owl wings. Two swords of gold appeared in their sheaths on her back. When the light dimmed, she was ready to go. "You have the power to heal anyone who is true, except yourself. That will prevent any greediness to lurk away from you. You are now a warrior of my kingdom, and the knight of King Caradock. Use your new powers well. Keep others out of danger." the Fairy King said in her mind. "Thank you." Star said aloud. All Smity and Marvin could do was gaze at Star. Then Marvin got out of the trance. "Now your blood is ten times precious. It will be mine." Marvin said throwing gas pellets to the ground, erupting into a gray cloud. Smity was bleeding heavily than before, so Star sheathed her swords and crouched over him. "Who are you?" Smity said to Star, eyes widened with amazement. "I am Star, your best friend. The same person I was before but greater. Now hold still." Star said holding her hands over the wounds. "Heal in the name of all that is good." Star said quietly. Then a faint glow came out of her hands. The wound slowly healed. "That feels better, thanks." Smity said, his face turning red. "No, thank you. If it weren't for you, I would be dead, on the floor. I wanted to tell you my secret for many weeks, but I haven't had the guts to say it. Thank you." Star said giving Smity a hug. Smity returned the favor of giving a warm embrace back. Star stood up and helped Smity to his feet. "We need to tell the king about the Wizard. Then about my wings." Star said walking towards the window. "Meet you there." Star said sitting in the window. "What do you mean?" Smity said, but it was to late, Star jumped out the window. Smity ran towards the window and looked out. Star was flapping to get altitude in the air and landed in the opening in the garden. Star waited for a while for Smity to catch up. When Smity finally showed up, people were already staring. "Come on, I don't feel comfortable here." Star said rushing toward the corridor. They emerged into the ball room. "Who are you, friend or foe?" Sir Theodore said raising his sword. Star did not notice that she was wearing a helmet. Star took off her helmet, the king and Sir Theodore was astonished. "Star, it can't be. You don't have wings. Imposter!" Sir Theodore said holding his sword in an attacking position. "You can not be Star, for Star is in the Infirmary getting well." The King said in rage. "I am Star, the wizard, Marvin, he attacked me and well, I had my wings the whole time, and he found out that my blood can make people immortal. He tried to kill me to get my blood, he even attacked Smity." Star tried to explain. "Star is telling the truth, he cut me on the leg and arm, but when Star changed, she was a warrior and had a new power. With her power she healed my wounds, but some how after she changed, her wound was gone." Smity agreed. "Well, not exactly. Even though I have been healed, they still leave scars." Star said as she showed the four-claw mark on her side. Smity lifted his pants leg and saw that he also had a scar where the knife had got him. "I have one too." Smity said as he pulled it back down. "Star, please tell me what happened on how you got your wings." the king said in interest. "I will be glad too." Star said. After Star told the king and the others of her story, she was made a knight.  
>Star was practicing her swords and arrow when a sneeze came from the princess's room. Star flew up with grace to the Lavinia's room. Lavinia was in her bed, sneezing five times in a row before stopping. Jane came into the room and Star decided not to intrude. Instead, Star went to go see what Smity was doing. "Hello, Smity?" Star said looking all around his work place. He was nowhere in sight. "Wait something is wrong, this blade is still hot. Smity would never leave a sword still hot. For safety reasons." Star said examining the sword. Star concentrated on Smity's aura. A blue line came through the air, tracing where all of the places Smity has been. The lighter the blue, the longer he wasn't there. Near the sword, the blue was very dark, but there was no other place the blue went, he just disappeared. The only way the line would have stopped is if Smity was drugged. Then Star focused on an aura that she did not recognize was a black one. Star felt an evil presence from the aura, when Star touched it, a familiar face flashed in her mind. "Marvin," Star said darkly. Star ran to her room and threw on her warrior suit. Once the armor was on, her wings grew bigger into owl wings once again. Star switched her old sword and bow, with her gold ones. Running out the door, Star bumped into Jane, what's wrong?" Jane said to Star. "Smity has been kid knapped by Marvin. I will be back, but if I am not back and Smity returns, you can guess what happened already happened to me." Star explained. "I am coming with you." Jane said grabbing her sword. "No, stay here in one hour, if I am not back by then, tell Sir Theodore, then drink this and follow the green aura." Star said handing Jane a green bottle. "Please stay here, if I fail, I will need you to rescue him." Star said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ok, I will" Jane said grabbing the bottle. Star ran through the gate, Sir Theodore was in sentry duty, he stepped in front of Star stopping her in her place. "Where are you going?" Sir Theodore said looking down at Star. "I am going to go save Smity from that evil wizard, Marvin." Star explained how she found out. "Now out of my way, I wasted to much time." Star said to Sir Theodore. "No Star, for your safety, I will go instead." Sir Theodore said standing his ground. Star turned around, acting like she was mad. Then at the last moment, Star turned around and dashed past Sir Theodore before he could grab her, she jumped and flew high in the air. Grabbing her swords, Star focused on Smity. The blue aura came shimmering back into view. It led her into a huge cave, even though Star did not want to go into the cave, she knew she had too. Star unsheathed her swords and slowly walked in. The tunnel was long and wet, but when Star walked out into a hall, on the other side, chained to the wall, was Smity, he had bruises and cuts all over his body. Star ran over to where he was chained. Once she reached her, she realized that Smity wasn't moving. Rushing to his side, Star dropped to her knees and changed her finger into a key. After Star unlocked the chains. Smity dropped to the floor, motionless. Star picked up Smity in her arms. Star took her hands and stood up above Smity. "Heal." Star said, tears coming into her eyes. When all of the bruises and cuts went away, Smity, still laid motionless on the ground. "How can I save him?" Star said in between sobs. "The only way to save him is to give your life I gave you a long time ago." the Fairy King explained. Tears pouring into her eyes, Star recited the words the Fairy King gave her. "I, Star Dragon, give my life to my friend, Smity." Star said putting her hand on her heart, then onto Smity's. A light shown through Star's hand and went through her hand into Smity's heart. Deeply breathing, Smity opened his eyes. "Star, you saved my life, thank you." Smity said hugging Star. "Yea, about that I have to tell you this one thing. To save you, I had to give you my life." Star said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Goodbye Smity, I loved the day that we met. I am sorry, goodbye." Star said closing her eyes. Star's body went white, and cold. Lifelessly, Star fell to the ground, dead. Smity, cried, trying to act brave, but when that didn't work, he just let the tears flow out. Soaking Star's shirt as he hugged her. "Star, I wished you didn't give your life away just for me. I wanted to be with you. Not like a friend, more like a friend. I never told you this because I didn't have the guts. Now it's to late, but either way, I love you." Smity said hugging the lifeless body of Star. "You have full filled what I let her live for, for true love. Don't worry you will be able to tell her." A voice said in his mind. "Who is this?" Smity said aloud. "The Fairy King, the one who gave Star life." the Fairy King said for his last words. Then sparks flew out of Star went to her heart. Slowly, Star floated into the air, sparks flying out of nowhere went into her body, with each spark, and Star began to get color back into her body. Now healthy, Star floated back to Smity's arms. Even though she was warm and had color back to her body, Star did not move. "Now, seal the spell with a kiss." the Fairy King whispered. Smity slowly kissed Star on the fore head hoping that would be enough. A red spark flew out of no where and went to Star chest and disappeared in her neck. Choking in breaths, Star opened her eyes. "Smity, I heard everything that you said. I waited for a very long time for you to say that." Star said looking up at him. "I want to say to you to, I love you." Star said. As they walked out of the cave, holding hands, Star stopped. "This time you are my knight in shining armor." Star said blushing. Star leaned in close and kissed him on the lips. "I love you with all of my heart, and I really mean it. My heart was replenished when you said that you loved me, my heart was filled with life from your love." Star said smiling up at him. Smity couldn't think of what else to say. As they walked on, there was hoof beats in the distance. Led by Jane, the knights were there as back up. "I found him." Star said quickly letting go of his hand. "We brought an extra horse for Smity." Sir Theodore said holding the reigns of another horse. "Don't worry, we are going to just wait here for a little while." Smity said sitting down on the ledge with Star. As the knights turned away, Smity got up and helped Star up. "Ready for a ride?" Star said brushing the dirt off of her pants. "Ready." Smity replied. Star wrapped her arms around Smity's waist and together the jumped off the mountain. Star spreads her wings and went into a glide. Soon, they were at the castle, when they landed, Pig came running over. "Hey Pig, I am back girl." Smity said to his pet pig. Pepper came running to greet them, with Rake walking from the garden. "I am so glad that you guys are alive." Pepper said hugging Smity, then Star. "I was so worried, that I went and sat in my garden and pretend nothing happened." Rake confessed. Star gave them both a hug. "I am glad we are both alive." Star said giving Smity a wink. Even though Star knew she died to save Smity's life, she knew her life had just begun. "Star, I have bad news." Jane said running toward them. Jane held out a piece of paper for them to read. "Star, wanted dead or alive. Awards, riches beyond your wildest dreams." Smity read out loud. "We can't let anyone who don't live in the castle in." Star said eyeing all suspicious hiding places. "Come on, we need to get our rest. I am going to go ahead and cook something special tonight." Star called back, while jogging to the kitchen. Pepper ran after her, her arms waving in the air. "Wait for me!" Pepper said as Star disappeared in the kitchen. Laughing, they all sat at the table, including Pepper as Star explained what happened. Leaving out the part where she found him dead and she had to die to let him live, only to relize somthing. "Guys, when I went to go get Smithy, I relized that Marvin was never there." Star said, fear in her eyes. "It might have been a trap." Smithy said.<p>

I am so evil. Will be continued later!


End file.
